After Hiatus Session 5
Previously, on Star Wars: Corellian Corruption, Morse stumbled upon a plot involving his company and the Niece of the CEO. She was to be kidnapped, but through an intervention she was rescued. The evidence pointed towards a rival company, Kuat Drive Corps, but the evidence has been inconclusive... A piece of evidence on board a downed vessel lead the heroes to Selonia, before they left Morse recruited a long time friend Katriana, now found out to be also known as Adalyn. They took her ship and got involved in a dispute between the Drall Explorers on the planet and the Selonian den. However it was a third party implicating the others in order to gain possession of some sort of treasure and all of this proved to have some sort of tie to Drall, but the evidence has been inconclusive... Arriving on Drall they meet some of Tsuvo's family and get involved in a case of murder in which a droid was involved and a mysterious figure. Visions and evidence started pointing to towards the twin worlds of Talus and Tralus and the heroes were on their way to the planet when one of their own betrayed all of them and revealed his duplicity. He brought the heroes' ship down and attempted to have them hunted down to death, but they were able to fight back against the mercs and find out that the ship the mercs were using use to belong to a mutual friend to Morse and Katriana/Adalyn, but the evidence has been inconclusive... Master_GM (GM): They have finally arrived on Talus and Tralus and upon arrival they were met by a gangmember named Gentius Parl who was charging them docking fees when he was attacked by a rival gang. Fighting them off and with Parl's help evading arrest from the police he wants to hire them for a job that involved Adalyn's family's rival. He has hired them solely on the fact that he thinks that Adalyn is lucky due to the stars or some shit, but the evidence has been inconclusive... Master_GM (GM): Adalyn has sent Jonah out on his own mission to find either her old friend Evelyn Reign or her Mentor Kal Sran... So who do you think you would go looking for first? Grendy: Evelyn Master_GM (GM): All right, you and Adalyn and Evelyn would hang out a lot after the two would get out of class, but you are not really sure where she lives, but you were lucky enough that Adalyn told you before you left on your ibbot. Flying about the port city your start heading east towards the Noble homes and stop nearby a house that matches the coordinates given. Outside you see an older lady attending the garden. The house is fancy, but nowhere near as nice as Adalyn's. What do you do? Grendy: Do I recognise the woman? Master_GM (GM): No, you assume that she must be a gardener, given her clothing and the fanciness of the neighborhood. Grendy: What entrances are there? Master_GM (GM): North, South, and Dennis. There is a gate that surrounds the premise and the gate is currently closed. Grendy: Right. I'll first go up to the gate and see if anyone meets me, or it opens automatically. Master_GM (GM): As you and your ibbot land next to the gate the gardener sees you andslowly stands up and dusts off her hands. "Can I help you?" Grendy: "Does Evelyn Reign live here?" He asks, trying to seem as friendly as possible. The fact remains, though, that he's a rather rugged hunter who spends a lot of time around animals, and this is a very nice neighbourhood. Master_GM (GM): Make a Persuasion Check. Master_GM (GM): The Gardener eyes him with suspicion at first, but his friendly demeanor wins her over. "Lady Reign no longer lives her, she has been married off and now lives in the DeNaries residence." Jonah nods slowly, but keeps his smile. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Jonah: "Thank you. Could you tell me where I'd find that?" Master_GM (GM): "They are living the the Northeast end." She says giving directions as best she can. Jonah: "Got it. Thanks for all your help." He raises a hand in farewell as he gets back on Noru, and spurs her to take flight. He follows the directions he was given as best he can, heading northeast toward the DeNaries estate. Have I heard of this DeNaries guy who she married? Master_GM (GM): You arrive in the location that she had given you and you see in the backyard underneath a tree a young woman who is very pregnant and she sits on a blanket this a child that is no older than two years old. She is being attended to by a maid. Jonah: Evelyn, I assume? I settle down somewhere nearby, but not so close as to be trespassing, and approach the gate, or whatever the entrance is here. Master_GM (GM): The maid attending Evelyn approaches you, "What is your name?" She ask very bluntly. Jonah: "Jonah Batolio. I'm here to speak to Evelyn... DeNaries." He is careful not to say Reign. Master_GM (GM): "Jonah? Lady Denaries will see you now." She says as she opens the gate and leads you to the lady sitting and waiting. She asks her maid to take her child Kelos with her and walk with around the garden. As she walks away Evelyn hugs Jonah. "It has been so long." She says as a tear rolls down her cheek. She pulls away. "How is Adalyn? Where is she? Is she okay?" Jonah hugs her back. She looks so different from the last time he saw her... he imagines she's thinking similarly of him. He glances around discreetly to make sure no one's listening before he continues. Jonah: "In a little trouble, but she's fine. How've you been the past few years?" Master_GM (GM): "I have been doing well for myself, but enough about me how is she is trouble and how can I help?" Jonah: "That's kind of what I'm here to ask you. Is there a safe place to stay around here? Some unpleasant people may be looking for us." Master_GM (GM): She gasp and thinks for a moment. "We have a summer home in the mountains it will be empty for the next month. You can remain there, just be sure to leave no evidence behind. I will get a key for you." "Are the same people after you as those who killed Kal? Should I be worried about our own safety?" She asks with worry in her eye. Jonah widens his eyes Jonah: "They what? Evelyn, what happened to Kal?" Master_GM (GM): "A few days ago I heard a holo-report on Kal's death. They have increased security in the area, but if someone could take down a Jedi..." Her voice trails off. "They say that the place was ransacked, but they are not sure what was really stolen." Jonah looks down. This is very bad news, indeed. Jonah: "Thank you, Evelyn. Sorry to drop out of the blue like this, asking for help, but you know I wouldn't if it wasn't bad. I need to get back and tell Adalyn about Kal. We'll get back in touch, I promise." Master_GM (GM): "Before you go, take this." She says as she gives him a key and a note saying to Adalyn. Jonah: He smiles at her, then smiles a little wider as he glances at the little boy with her. "Cute kid. Looks just like you. What's his name?" Master_GM (GM): "Kelos. After his father." She says with a smile. Jonah: He crouches down and grins at the boy. "Uncle Jonah's gonna have to come by some time and take him Styanax hunting!" He jokes. Master_GM (GM): She laughs. "Maybe..." Jonah: "Never too early to start. We'll put hair on his chest by the time he's eight." Master_GM (GM): "Get out of here you goof. Before my husband gets here and becomes suspicious." Jonah stands back upright, and his smile turns a little more grim as he remembers what he has ahead of him. He nods, and pockets the key and the letter. "It's been good seeing you, Evelyn. Take care, okay?" Master_GM (GM): "You too." She calls as he takes off. Jonah arrives back at the ship to find the group all gathering back together after a day of being out and gathering information. It is now the night before the auction. Jonah dismounts from his ibbot, and turns to face the rest of the party. "I've got good news and bad news." Adalyn/Katriana sees Jonah coming and at first smiling to greet him ends up approaching him with trepidation. "Did you find Evelyn or Kal?" Jonah: "Evelyn, yes. Kal..." His face hardens. "That's the bad news." Adalyn/Katriana winces as she grabs his hands. "What's happened?" Jonah hesitates. He knows Adalyn's going to take this hard, and he doesn't relish giving her the news. "Adalyn... Kal's been murdered." Adalyn/Katriana takes a moment for it to sink in. "Murdered?...." Jonah: "They say the place was ransacked, but nobody's sure yet what they were looking for." "Haven't caught the culprits, either." Adalyn/Katriana: "When?" Jonah: "A few days ago. I'm sorry... I know you two were close. Adalyn/Katriana nods still in shock. "I.. I need a moment," she says as she heads back into the ship, her earlier plans cast aside with the news. Jonah sighs. He didn't even get to tell her the good news. He looks to Fynn and Morse. "Did you have any luck gathering info?" Morse: (Are we just saying I got hired on for the security gig? Also, has Morse picked up his supplies yet?) Master_GM (GM): (Yes.) Morse: "I got hired on as security, not sure what information you're referring to." Grendy: (I assumed the group was out gathering information, since that is what was described to me. I don't know, I haven't played in months) Alicia G: information relating to the auction we're about to steal from Alicia G: is Fynn getting in as security? Jonah: (Welcome back, Jordan!) "I'm talking about the auction. Good that we have someone in on the inside, though." Fynn Morano: (I'm not entirely sure if we decided on that for my charcter) Alicia G: I suggeseted I could get another ticket and you go in as a noble too Jonah: (Do I have a role, or did we hold off on that since I usually can't play?) (Might as well still hold off on that, this'll probably be the only time I can for a while.) Alicia G: the latter.. maybe I'll send you off to find out more about what happened to Kal:) Jonah: (Sucks. Sounds like the kind of adventure I'd like to participate in.:( ) Alicia G: we lose Jake again? Master_GM (GM): (I'm still here.) I guess the next best thing is to move it to the auction, unless there is something else that needs to be roleplayed before? Alicia G: sure Jonah would give me the news about Evelyn and her letter Jonah: (Right.) After Adalyn...Katriana... (Katalyn??) is ready, Jonah will talk to her again. "Evelyn - it's Evelyn DeNaries now - is alright, though. She said we could stay at her summer home in the mountains. Nobody should be there in the next month, and her only condition is we don't leave any evidence we were there." He pulls out the key to give to her. "And she wanted me to give you this." He takes out the letter, too. Adalyn/Katriana has obviously been crying, but has now found some measure of composure as she takes the letter. She has taken the time to disguise herself for the auction, and has taken special care to change her appearance to not be recognized by her family who will be present. "Married life suits her then?" she asks taking the letter and breaking the seal looks it over. Master_GM (GM): Inside of the letter there is the general asking you how you are doing and telling you about her life and how she wants to see you again. Adalyn/Katriana starts paying closer attention to the letter as it turns to code. "She's coded something in it..." Adalyn/Katriana reads through the part that doesn't make sense and tries to decode the message. Master_GM (GM): WIS or INT check Adalyn/Katriana: Wisdom 12 reroll Wisdom 13 Master_GM (GM): Go for it. Adalyn/Katriana: lol geez Master_GM (GM): Add a Force Point? 17 Alicia G: ability rolls suck... Adalyn/Katriana: "Shadows cover my house...." she says at last. "What could that mean?" Master_GM (GM): Dun, dun duunnnnnnnnn... Jonah: "Could mean she's being watched." Adalyn/Katriana: "Would be as good a guess as any... So you think the shadows may be the same people who killed Kal?" Do* "The timing seems suspicious... Within a few days of our arrival and Evelyn is being watched too." Adalyn/Katriana seems alarmed. "You weren't followed back here were you?" Jonah thinks back. "I didn't notice anyone. That's either a good thing or a bad thing." Adalyn/Katriana: "We'll have to be more careful, especially with this job at the auction." "Particularly with this job... I got a hold of the guest list. My parents are going to be there." Jonah: "Relax, I'm a cautious guy. Noru's not that easy to tail, you can't exactly stick a beacon on her, and no energy signatures to track. We'll be fine." "Your parents?" He arches an eyebrow. "Seems like anybody who's anybody will be there. I hope it won't make much of a difference." Adalyn/Katriana seems amused. "I was actually thinking of trying to get him to bid as much as possible." Adalyn/Katriana: "He doesn't like losing and he's going to want to win as many of the possesions of his rivals he can get his hands on." "Bit of payback I think." Adalyn/Katriana looks the letter over once more, committing it to memory before putting it in the incinerator. Adalyn/Katriana dusting off her hands, she loos at her reflection and satisfied goes looking for the others. "Maybe we should finalize the plan and get this job going." Master_GM (GM): All right so I think for this next part I will split off the group into two. Jonah looking into Sran's murder and the rest into the auction... Most the noble security force will be at the auction giving hm ample time to get in and see what he can find. Gentius Parl arrived early in a very fancy air speeder. He convinces Cori to be the driver for the night. At the same time Morse has already reported to duty with Dallan, he has been watching over the arrival of the auction items from all over the planet. The special datapad has been delayed and will be arriving later according to some notes in the manifest that Dallan entrusted Morse, who I am sure is using a different name. Gentius Parl: "Miss DiSabato, we do not have all night, are you ready yet?" He calls into the ship. Adalyn/Katriana comes out in the gown she was able to find at the last minute. She's recolored her hair to a dark brown and is wearing it long. "Quite... Though for the plan to work, we might want to get into character." Stepping up to him, she holds out a wedding ring. "Are we in agreement, dear?" Morse: Once Morse oversees the last of the shipments, he is sure to start patrolling the grounds, noting all exits and vantage/choke points should things come to needing such things. Master_GM (GM): "Oh, of course sweetheart. Is our cousin lord Darius ready?" He asks referring to Fynn. Adalyn/Katriana smiles, remember the custom suit she had rush ordered for him. "I think he's still getting over his reflection." Fynn Morano: "Hmph. These clothings are so stiff! And they have a tendency to ride up my backside something fierce." "Not sure how all these people wear this attire all day long." Adalyn/Katriana resists the urge to look "And it looks very nice in the process." Alicia G: what alias has Parl chosen? Gentius Parl allows everyone into the vehicle. "Cori, take us to the auction." Fynn Morano: "Yes, yes." Fynn states pulling his pants a bit lower. "Shall we get this masquerade over with?" Cori is dressed up in a chauffeur style outfit. "You got it boss." She says gunning it and heading the auction. Adalyn/Katriana shifts her dress so that it doesn't get wrinkled or stepped on as she sits in the vehicle. Master_GM (GM): What do you think is best? It is up to you guys. Adalyn/Katriana: hmm? Master_GM (GM): At the auction guests have started to arrive and Morse is near the door way as they are checked off on the guest list. Names that he hears are "The Paddox, Denaries, Pallax, Glacier, so on..." Jonah: (Gentius Parl unscrambles as Large Pinuts. Coincidence? I think not. P.S. It's spelled Peanuts, Jake.) Master_GM (GM): I am guessing he is your husband Gentius DiSabato? Fynn Morano: (Parl is Voldemort!) Alicia G: well I was considering NOT using an alias that would be known by Tsuvo Master_GM (GM): True, Parlentinious is what he offers for a last name then, unless objected. Alicia G: besides.. DiSabato I've made Nabooian. I was going to go full on Talasian noble:) Paddox too.... great... Adalyn/Katriana lets Parl escort her into the hall and casts a look around, pretending to find the whole affair rather dull. Master_GM (GM): In the crowd you see so many familiar faces. They all looking older, but you recognize so many people there. There across the room you see your parents. They are talking with someone with his back turned to you and a young lady is with him. Adalyn/Katriana tenses slightly at the sight of them, but then forces herself to relax and resume her bored air. "When is the auction to begin?" Master_GM (GM): Fynn once you enter the building you get a very sinking feeling inside of your stomach. Fynn Morano: (knew I shouldn't of had that burrito) Alicia G: thanks for the info... Fynn Morano: As soon as he steps into the building a cold sweat begins to form and his stomach drops beneath him. "Something isn't right." Fynn says with his eyes darting around the room looking for anything that could be causing him such dread. Master_GM (GM): Make a Use the Force check. Fynn Morano: Use the Force 24 Master_GM (GM): You see the dark aura, it is so familiar you to. It is him, he is here. You look about the place, but remember, not to trust your eyes for they can deceive you. Relying on the force you see him near the front. Fynn Morano: (Do I have a disguise or just the clothing?) Alicia G: I could have disguised you if you wanted me to.. Fynn Morano: (Oh, well I wasnt sure if we were all getting out faces painted or just Ada) (But no bother( Alicia G: I had to disguise myself or the whole room would have recognized me... lol Fynn Morano: Fynn sees Regem right in the front of the room. He immediately moves to sit in the the last row of seat to distance himself from him. Closing his eyes Fynn tries to focus his breathing in order to keep his presense from being known. Adalyn/Katriana follows him and after a moment puts a hand on his should as she leans over to whisper in his ear. "Are you alright? What is it?" Master_GM (GM): The auction begins. Fynn Morano: "Regem. The man that has been seemingly wherever we are. He's a murderer, and Sith. If he sees me with you everything will have been a waste." Auctioneer: "The first piece up for auction will be the family vehicle. The bidding will start at 50,000 Talusian." Linus Pallax: "55,000." He calls out. Adalyn/Katriana squeezes his shoulder. "Stay low then, and wait for the time to get the datapad." She steps away from Fynn and back to her husband's side. "60,0000," raising the bid. Alicia G: meant to do 'husband' Linus Pallax: "65,000." He calls. Adalyn/Katriana: "75,000" Morse: Morse, standing off to the side of the seating area, scans the crowd. Both to appear the part of dutiful security guard, and to watch for any indication of danger for the team. Adalyn/Katriana watches her father for signs that he may not raise her. Adalyn/Katriana purposefully wants to lose while getting him as high as she can first Master_GM (GM): Morse roll perception. Linus Pallax: "85,000." He calls louder. Schwall: Perception 31 Master_GM (GM): Having worked security for so long he has always had an eye for things that seem out of place there is one man that is sitting up front that looks the most suspicious. He doesn't seem interested in the auction. He seems to be looking for something else. Adalyn/Katriana stalls for a moment acting as if she's considering the auction she leans in to Pral as if to confere with him. "Just nod as if you agree with me, if he raises me shake your head." and once he does nod she turns back to the auction and says with determination. "100,000" she bid Auctioneer: "The bid is going once... twice..." Juliet Faris-Pallax: As her husband sits there quietly looking over the crowd trying to find the person trying to out bid him, she hits him. He scowls and calls out, "125,000." Adalyn/Katriana looks to Parl to play his part and then with the supposed signal shakes her head to the auctioneer. Auctioneer: "...Sold to the Pallax family." Schwall: Not wanting to make it clear that he is onto the man, Morse continues to scan, but keeps him within his peripheral vision at all times. Adalyn/Katriana leans in to Parl. "Any sign of the item?" Gentius Parl: "Morse, has the item come in yet?" He asks Schwall through their private comms. Adalyn/Katriana: "And where is Dallan?" Master_GM (GM): As the auction continues Dallan is talking to someone on a comm channel. "What do you mean the last of the items are still not here? The items are suppose to be here by note, get a hold of the courier." Schwall: Morse, listening to two sets of comms, does his best to keep up with each while also trying to perform threat detection. Muting the security mic, he responds to Parl, "Seems like Dallan is dealing with the shipments. Our item is still in transit apparently." Roi Glace: The man that Morse is watching stands up and starts to walk towards the back of the auction. Adalyn/Katriana: "I wonder if someone had the idea to steal it in transit?" Auctioneer: "The next item up for bid is the estate. The bidding will start at 250,000." He says. Other people start raising the bid and Pallax is biding his time to add to the bid. Alicia G: Talians? Gentius Parl: "Impossible, who else would know about it? Or even want it?" Adalyn/Katriana: "Well.. what makes it so valuable to you? Could it not be valuable to someone else?" Linus Pallax: Making a huge jump in the bids, "1,000,000 Talusians." Adalyn/Katriana watches the bidding with half an ear. Schwall: "Could be." Gentius Parl: "No one else would know what is on it except the family. It is suppose to have some juicy dirt, if my contact is right." Grendy: (Wow. I didn't know Jedi could watch with their ears.) Schwall: Morse says as he starts a patrol, moving after his mark. Grendy: (Sorry, Force users.) Morse: (Don't remember changing my name.) Grendy: (Watching with your ears is, after all, a power some would consider... unnatural.) Adalyn/Katriana raises an eyebrow at her father's bid."1,500,000" she counters, hoping he'd take the bait. Alicia G: I'm tired.. give me a break Roi Glace: Passes near Fynn looks at him directly. Grendy: (I'm sorry. I'm just a meaniehead.) Juliet Faris-Pallax: "2,500,000." She stands up and shouts in place of her husband as he hesitates. He gives her a stern look, but lets it slide. Adalyn/Katriana: "3 million" she counters immediately. Fynn Morano: Fynn can feel this new menacing presence staring him down. He tries to continue looking at the bidding nonchalantly so as to not look like he notices him. Roi Glace: He places him by and stops at the back of the auction and picks up a comm. He begins to have a conversation in it. Linus Pallax: Hesitates and goes all out for it, He will not be out bidden, "6,000,000." He says confidently. Master_GM (GM): (Go for a perception roll Morse.) Morse: Perception 19 Adalyn/Katriana looks at her father to see if that's the highest he'd go or if she could get more out of him. Adalyn/Katriana: Perception 17 Perception total 23 Linus Pallax: He looks like he will go a little further. Roi Glace: You can't make out any words but he seems upset. He then storms out of the building Adalyn/Katriana decides to risk it. "6 million, 200" Adalyn/Katriana: 200 thousand... Morse: Morse heads to check on the status of the deliveries. Alicia G: where IS the money going to? Linus Pallax: He glares right at Adalyn. He thinks he is weakening her. "6,700,000." Master_GM (GM): Debtors and charities. Adalyn/Katriana ducks behind Parl as Linus glares at her, pretending to be cowed and to hide from his further scrutiny. She lets him win it. Master_GM (GM): Dallan taking to Morse. "The last shipment has gone missing. The tracking beacon has put it in the Kester spine. A mountain range just outside the city." Auctioneer: "... Sold!" Adalyn/Katriana leans in to look at the auction bill listing what's left. "What else is there?" Gentius Parl: "Mostly art pieces." He states. "Where is that datapad?" Morse: "Do you need someone to go track it down?" Master_GM (GM): "At this point, the auction is almost over. There wouldn't be anytime to get it here. I am however curious what happened to it. If you look into it I'll pay you for whatever information you find. My security forces is stretched thin as it is." Adalyn/Katriana decides to make her way over to Paddox and find out who his lady is. Morse: "I'll check into it." Category:Corellian Corruption